


共犯

by Ivansher



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 尼禄/安杰罗, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “不对，”他打开台灯，“是安杰罗。”
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti
Kudos: 1





	共犯

听到外面的动静，阿维里奥站起来去开门。

一个男人倒在门口，身上还带着血。阿维里奥把他弄进屋里，包扎了伤口，等他自己醒来。

“嘶……”尼禄揉着额头，辨认出黑暗中的身影，“……阿维里奥？”

“不对，”他打开台灯，“是安杰罗。”

……

尼禄又一次翻墙进去，顺利地找到了安杰罗，“快点，帮我藏起来。”

“为什么要帮你？”

“以后你就是我兄弟，”少年拍拍他的肩膀，“下次我带你逃出去。”

他还是帮了尼禄。后来尼禄再去找他，男孩却已经消失了。

……

阿维里奥跟着伤愈的尼禄回到家族内部，从一个默默无闻的角色，一步步爬升到尼禄身旁的位置。

“为什么要帮他？”克鲁迪奥不能理解，“当年是你自己逃出去的。”

阿维里奥没有反驳，只是喝着他的酒。

……

已经解决得差不多了。他点上烟，考虑着下一个落脚的地方。

“安杰罗，”尼禄向他招手，“再过来点，”然后拿掉他的烟吻上去。

再瞒着也没有意义。他没有躲开。

“别想再消失了。”


End file.
